Love is blind
by Hafous
Summary: our over cheerful Haru have a crush on the ever so scowling Gokudera, what will happen between the two? Summaries are not my thing, so read and find out for your self...
1. The first page

**.:Love Is Blind:.**

**~The First Page~**

**Author Note:**

Hey all!

It's been ages since I've updated or wrote any new story, and since am in the middle of my final exams my mind became very productive (:

I hope you'll enjoy this 5986 story. It's an AU, Gokudera and Haru doesn't actually know each other.

And try to ignore the grammatical mistakes, my English isn't perfect ^^

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own KHR, neither the plot. I just own my words.

Enjoy~

* * *

Waiting for him to board the same train they both took to school was one of Haru's favorite things to do everyday; she waited for morning to come just to be able to share these mere 10 minutes of her long day with him.

The reason why her heart fluttered when ever he looked her way was lost in the chaos her mind was as she drowned in his sea foam eyes, his intense gaze luring her all the more to stare deeply into those captivating eyes of his.

He would always sit in the same seat, open his bag and take out a worn out looking book, his eyes would focus lazily on whatever laid in these yellow like old papers, as his orbs absorbed every word, but the most strange thing would be how his slinger long finger never tried to flip to the next page, just as if the time has stopped for this guy at that certain moment, and deep inside Haru couldn't help but feel as if he was calling her name that he probably didn't even know from a place so far away, this guy just wanted a hand to grab.

This guy was Gokudera Hayato; he goes to the same high school as Haru. It's not that he's popular but he seems to be well known for his delinquent days that was now past behind him. All girls would go crazy if he just walked by, not that Haru had noticed this; as she came to know him by this very train.

Reading is one of his favorite things to do; Haru knew as much.

Watching him form the sides, hidden behind many shadows was what Haru did all the time, trying to socialize with such a person was somehow not like her at all, so she was happy with the few glances she was able to steal from here and their.

"Attention please, we reached our last stop."

Realizing that she was already at her stopping point, Haru woke up from her day dreaming and walked her slender legs out of the train's automatic door while pumping into Gokudera as well, his torn up book fell on the platform's floor as a result.

Bending her athletic body, Haru picked the precious looking book and handed it quickly to Gokudera "Oh, you dropped this."

Her voice didn't reach him as his eyes didn't seem to notice her standing figure right in front of him as well, so she yanked on his shirt when he tried to walk away on her shouting "Gokudera-san, you dropped your book!"

Surprise took all over his semi lazy features as his sea foam eyes winded while looking straight into her chocolate big ones, her loud voice already waking him up from what ever he was drowning into.

Fixing his poker face, he was now glaring at her with so much intensity that could easily scare anyone, but not Haru it seems "You're too loud."

"Sorry, but you just didn't seem to notice me at all." Smiling widely at his unchanging expression, Haru spoke rather cheerfully, this was the first time she ever spoke to him and it made the tip of her stomach twirl in locks filled with butterfly motions.

"Anyway, how do you know my name?" Gokudera was still looking at her in a non-friendly way at all but it didn't bother Haru the little bit, she knew that this was his way of speaking with people, the scowl that kissed his eye brows all of the time was part of what he was, and so she became to admire it if not like it.

"We just happen to go to the same school. Am Haru by the way, Miura Haru." Somehow things were turning into a conversation between the two, and Haru was more than delighted with the situation, hearing his voice while his gaze was fixed on her was something she dreamed of many times already and now it was actually happening in reality, Haru would die happy now.

Returning on the subject in hand, Haru extended her right hand that held the old book in its grasp "This book is yours, right?"

His eyes looking all the more cold, eyed the book in total despair a couple of times before his lips cracked "Oh, that."

"I'll give it to you."

Haru was now more than shocked as she looked at him, his wide back now facing her as he turned around and walked leaving her behind.

"But you were in the middle of…"

His husky voice cut her off smoothly "Oh, its fine."

Taking another breath he continued in a rather miserable tone "Am not going to read it anymore, I'll give it to you."

Walking away as his back started fading in the background of walking people, he turned around one last time and waved to her, a smirk dancing on his lips while his eyes begged her for a mysterious favor.

Haru just wanted to reach out and hug that heartbreaking looking back of his, to sooth some of his leaking pain away into her own body. But taking another glance the boy already seemed so far, so out of reach.

Haru couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

* * *

Bad? Good?

Review telling me what you thought of this, and I might consider updating! (I actually have the second chapter already written down).

Am warning you, this is kinda of a tragic story so don't blame me if you got your heart broken while reading.

Thanks for reading...

_**Hafous**_


	2. The second page

**.:Love Is Blind:.**

**~The Second Page~**

**Author Note:**

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and sorry for the late update, I've been super busy!

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and don't forget to review :D

* * *

"Hahah…" Haru was already out of breath as she finished her usual morning running routine, a total five laps around the school's playground along side with her volleyball teammates was always necessary as a warm up to start their everyday mooring practice, they were having a tournament soon and losing was not an option at all.

So Haru worked extra hard, being as strong as she was meant not losing at all, nor falling behind others as well.

Grapping her water bottle that their team manager offered for her while a smile crept up her cherry lips, Haru spoke with cheerfulness coating her words "Thanks."

"You're welcome, after all you're our captain and seeing you work this hard made me want to support you all the more." Spoke Kyoko while her silk sweet voice smoothed the tension Haru's muscles were.

"I feel that we can win this time, last year wasn't all that great for us but this year I am sure it will be different." Pumping her small fist in the air, while a fugue memory attacked her mind.

A memory of sweet words spoken to her, those simple words of so long were the source of her strength, the reason for her everything she reached this day.

"Good work all of you, we will continue tomorrow the same as today, don't be late." Haru spoke with her leader-like voice that posed confidence in every one else, earning a very loud "HAI!" from so many energetic girls that gathered around her admiringly.

Picking her bag and walking gracefully, the same torn up book was popping out of her unzipped bag as Kyoko followed her "Haru, since when you started reading books? I thought Mangas was your thing." Surprise was coating her soft words, as she reached for the old book while flipping through the pages aimlessly.

Snatching her precious treasure while shoving it again in her bag back Haru spoke rather defensively "I read books too, how rude."

"You know I didn't mean it like that Haru, it's just not so often that I see you reading a book that doesn't contain studying material if not rare." Kyoko explained her earlier accusation earning a pat on the hair from Haru as they both walked to class side by side while chatting about nothing in particular, Kyoko played along knowing that Haru probably wanted to just avoid the subject, so respecting what her friend wanted was the best thing to do.

_I'll leave it to her until she's ready to tell me_.

Thought Kyoko while looking right in her friends big chocolate honest eyes, and so she cracked a smile and kept walking.

Changing her clothes, Haru then headed back to the class room while planning on reading a few pages of that book, curiosity has taken all over her senses as she wanted so badly to know what captivated Gokudera in this certain book that much, she would find out as soon as possible.

_A story named 'The Read Star'_

_The story unfolds as a young boy embarks on a fantastic adventure._

_The main character promises his sick sister that he will go get the shiniest red star in the night sky to make her happy._

"Why are you reading out loud?" Kyoko asked innocently while Haru looked lazily in her direction.

"If I don't read aloud, am going to fall asleep. You know am more of a Manga reader myself." Explaining her latest actions, Haru looked at the words that seemed to get smaller by the minute while she missed her weekly dose of Namahage Manga reading.

"Why are you forcing it? When you really don't like it?" Kyoko spoke her mind not knowing how much her words struck Haru, as her eyes winded in surprise while her mind went blank for a moment there.

Gokudera's sulking yet sweet face suddenly popped in her mind, drawing a warm breathtaking smile upon Haru's delicate features, totally surprising Kyoko of being able of doing such an act.

Hearing the school bill going off indicating the day as over, Haru sprang out of the class room in a hurry screaming a loud "Good bye!" for all of her confused friends.

Knowing she would be able to see him, to face him and talk to him about that little boy in the story made Haru all the more eager to meet him, while deeply Haru couldn't help but notice the resemblance that Gokudera shared with him.

~.~.~

"Gokudera-san, I read The Red Star." Haru greeted the same sulking expression of Gokudera with her usual bright smile, said boy only nodded in acknowledgment when her sickeningly sweet yet powerful voice reached his over sensitive ears.

Haru opened her bag and took out the old looking book, then shoved it right under Gokudera's nose much to his displeasure while her lips cracked open "Only 20 pages though!" followed by a low chuckle.

Gokudera stared at her for a couple of silent minutes, then he breathed a deep sigh "You are yesterday's…?"

Haru interrupted him off "Yes! Haru!" her insides feeling overwhelmed by the mere thought that he remembered her, or at least he was about to.

Ignoring his uninterested face, Haru flipped through the pages while looking aimlessly at its contents "Am reading it little by little." A smile graced her lips then she continued while Gokudera seemed all the more down right bored "Um, would you mind if I talked to you again?"

His sea foam green eyes fixed themselves on the brown haired girl that was standing right in front of him, a slight pat of his eye lashes played the little pieces of Haru's heart around while his thin lips formed in a "Yes."

Feeling surprised, Haru looked at him dumbfounded as he explained "Yes, I would mind." A deadly insincere smile crept up his lips; sadness was evident in the cracks of those smiling eyes of his.

Without uttering a word Haru sat right beside him while the train was about to move, she opened the book were she last left and picked up with her reading.

_Everyone was against the boy going to look for the Red Star._

_His acquaintance, an astronomer, told the boy "That Star's light is from a long time ago. Even though you can see it, that doesn't mean it still exists there right now." _

_"That's not true!" the boy said and started sailing towards space in a small boat._

Gokudera looked at her; Haru only cracked a lazy smile.

"Why do you need to read out loud?" Gokudera's voice was husky, his scent already filling the space separating the two as it traveled to Haru who she stared at those captivating eyes of his, while those thin lips of his moved slowly in her dazed state of mind.

Waking up form her daydreaming she stood up and shoved the old book in his face for the second time this day "Gokudera-san!" her pleading voice cracked soothing down Gokudera's heart, he choose to ignore this feeling and continued starring at the energetic girl that was about to through a rant.

"What does this mean?" her chocolate big eyes asked his sea foam green ones, Gokudera turned his face as he starred right out side the moving train's window, eyes fixed on the fast changing scenario that the out side was.

Haru pleaded again "Gokudera-san?" and for some reason Gokudera couldn't find the will or the reason not to at least acknowledge her.

"If you don't get it then why don't you stop reading?" his words were simple and honest, yet all the more hurtful.

Haru immediately shouted a "No!"

Holding the book near while locking her passionate gaze with Gokudera's unwavering one "I want to know what happened to the main character. Because I support him!" and as usual her enthusiasm stirred something that was buried deep inside the silver haired boy as he choose to ignore it yet again.

Haru, unaware that his gaze was still fixed solemnly on her standing figure continued her explaining "I loved it when he kept believing in himself. Even though everyone around was against him."

A couple of silent and non-awkward at all moment settled swiftly between the two as they choose to speak through chocolate and sea foam green eyes.

"You are really positive aren't you?" Finally Gokudera's throaty voice broke the silence as Haru smiled brightly at him, her white teeth appearing as if precious rare pearls.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter as well, wait for the next chapter soon~

Reviews are always loved x3

Thanks for reading...

_**Hafous**_


	3. The third page

**.:Love Is Blind:.**

**~The Third Page~**

**Author Note:**

Another update, it's dedicated to my very lovely friend that always encouraged me on writing; Hurricane59Uri~

And am not gonna forget all the awesome people who always review my stories as well; you're all the reason why I write :D

* * *

The train that the two occupied while filling it by the low voice of there chatter continued to run as fast as it always did, not listening to the pleading sounds in Haru's heart as she wished secretly that this train ride would never end.

"Gokudera-san, you're not going to read your next book?" Haru broke the silence once again, feeling at ease just looking as his relaxed facial expression that hugged his features rarely. Maybe he was having fun talking to her.

Hearing no response leaving his pursed lips what so ever. Haru continued with her cheerful tone "Recently you don't go to the library any more."

Gokudera couldn't help but grin at her, making her heart skip a beat while she tried her best to remain composed though she was actually on cloud nine.

"You sure know a lot." He breathed calmly then spoke rather confidently.

"Hahi, am in the Volleyball team and we use the gym that's in front of the library. So I used to see you there." Haru laughed innocently, not embarrassed by his little accusation at all, she always had confidence in what ever she did. Never regretting any action of hers.

Gokudera tilted his head to the side, now his eyes peering at what ever was out side the running train while a smirk kissed his thin lips "Oh yeah, there _was_ a girl that was really loud in volleyball,"

Gokudera then turned his head again, his eyes now locked with hers "It disturbed my reading time."

Haru rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and chuckled softly "Hehe, I'm sorry…"

_Gokudera with his glasses on glanced to his right, his eyes now searching for the source of that piercing shouting voice that disturbed his reading._

_He then saw her._

_From the library on the second floor he glanced her. _

_A very energetic girl, hair tied up in a pony tail with a voice that could each almost every where._

_She looked so happy while she ran all around the filed, giving instructions and guiding her teammates._

_His lips curved into what resembled a smile, then Gokudera tore of his eyes from the outside world returning into his own world of books and fantasies._

"So, that was you, huh?" the look that painted his eyes shoot right through Haru, melting her insides.

She stood their trying to remain composed, clutching the book closer to her heart. A faint of red crept up her cheeks, as her insides felt hot, Haru lowered her gaze afraid to meet his.

~.~.~

_The boy passed the clouds and the atmosphere._

_He reached space, but he didn't look at the other stars and he kept on going straight._

"Good morning, Gokudera-san!"

Haru always waited for him to board the train they shared, days passed them both as their routine continued unchanged.

Haru would tell Gokudera about what she read so far, his gaze would always wavier from her to the changing scenario out side, his lips would always remain sealed.

Haru always wondered if he did listen to her.

He never complained, yet he also never showed any signs of being interested either.

But Haru was content, being able of seeing his face and locking eyes with his sea foam ones always made her happy and filled her with the energy she needed to start her day with.

"Gokudera-san, see you tomorrow!" waving at his retreating back that eventually faded in the huge crowed, Haru couldn't help but grin stupidly at her self, this was her happiness.

She sat down again on one of the now moving train's seats, and looked down at the same book she thought was the link to him, the chain that connected them together.

"Oh, I forgot to as him about this again." Haru thought while she picked the bookmark that decorated the pages of this torn up book, turning it into something beautiful, it was silver with a red stone hanging from it elegantly.

She noticed this bookmark from the very first day she was given this small treasure, but somehow when ever she saw his face all reason escaped her mind and she would immediately forget asking about it.

Haru agreed that she will defiantly ask him about it tomorrow, after all it looked so expensive and maybe it was important to him as well.

~.~.~

Gokudera looked bothered then he looked to his side "oh, the bookmark." His tone was somehow heavier than always, but somehow it didn't reach Haru's ears as the rattling of the train filled the space between the two.

"Yeah, it's really cute!" Haru was as cheerful as ever, with so many days imprinting them sleeves in their lives that they saw each other in, she now felt more at ease while around him.

Sure her heart kept on beating fast when ever he flashed her a wicked smile, or when ever their hands touched, but now she felt closer to him, like she can see him better than she did.

But still she somehow felt blind as well, like their was a certain line she wasn't able to pass where Gokudera sometimes stood with his body looking blurry, as if fading into nothingness.

"I'll give that to you, too."

"REALLY?" Haru felt overwhelmed now, this was the second thing she got from him, another piece of what was one day marked by his ownership.

Gokudera jerked back at how loud her voice was, feeling that the happiness of this over cheerful girl might overwhelm his as well, he didn't want that to happen.

He couldn't afford it.

Haru calmed down a little and held the bookmark between her slender fingers twirling it in front of his unwavering gaze "Oh, but then…"

Haru looked a little sad, she locked gaze with him and continued "You're going to need it when you read books."

Gokudera felt something inside him stir with her words, closing his eyes so that the sadness that invaded them wouldn't show, then he breathed calmly "It's alright"

The calmness in his voice made Haru feel uncomfortable, like their was something in his voice eating on her inside.

She felt simply sad, as if a hand was gripping tightly around her heart and crushing her lungs along side, making it harder to breath.

Haru tried to remain stable, she held the bookmark up in front of the window were the golden sun was sending it's rays of warmth inside the moving train.

"It's really pretty though, especially when you put it in the light." Haru thought, twirling the bookmark smoothly, bathing it with the warm sun rays.

"Gokudera-san, why don't you come over to this side?" Haru regained her high spirit that always clung by her every action and looked at Gokudera with those shining chocolate eyes of hers.

Standing by the window that poured sunlight she continued "There's no sun on that side, it feels really nice here." Smiling at him after she finished talking, Haru's hair was shining as well in the sun reflecting a new color.

A color of warmth and happiness.

"I'm fine here." Gokudera declined her offers as always, his lips curving into a slight grin.

Haru pumped her forehead to the glass while she sighed deeply "Oh man."

They were about to reach the train station were she would part with him for the rest of their school day, disappointment was written all over her features.

"Oh, we're here already, so am going now." Smiling at him as she always did, Haru was about to leave her place by the window when Gokudera placed his head over hears inhaling deeply "It's true, it smells like the sun." ruffling her head while grinning at her, Gokudera left the train before she could even crack her cherry lips open, joining his friends.

Haru still frozen and puzzled placed her hand where his own just touched her head, feeling his warmth overpowering the sun's warmth itself.

"Oh, that's right." Haru left the train in a hast and ran after him shouting while waving both her hands in mid air "See you tomorrow, Gokudera-san."

"Was she talking to you?" one of Gokudera's friend asked him looking confused.

"I don't know." Gokudera shrugged his question off with one of his looks that said 'Just drop the subject'

Being an ex delinquent still paid off till this day, no one ever knew why did he quit and everybody was so surprised.

Gokudera was always known for his brute strength and foul mouth.

One day it all stopped.

Nobody dared to ask why.

Gokudera walked away from the waving Haru, his heart was a little lighter than it somehow came to feel these days.

* * *

Wondering what happened to change our Gokudera?

wait and you'll see~

Don't forget to drop a review ^^

Thanks for reading...

_**Hafous**_


End file.
